User talk:Climax Viod
Talk away: Greetings I am the leader of Royal Blood. Twilight did mention me right? This group is for a select few. If you wish to join report to Seraph Angel. Bloodstar 14:26, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Talk to me at my talk page please. Thank you. Seraph Angel 14:45, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Objective in order to join I must ask you to do me a favor. I want you to find out Bloodstar's real age. I am very curious about it. Or ask her her favorate color. That or tell Duskstorm to stop hitting on me. Thank you. Seraph Angel 14:56, 12 April 2007 (UTC) -.-+ Just make Duskstorm leave me alone. Forget I ever said anything about Bloodstar please. Seraph Angel 15:12, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Ground Rules I will stop bothering HER but i don't take kindly to threats... i'll break you mind in all. GOT IT?! Duskstorm 15:22, 12 April 2007 (UTC) -whisper- -.-+ i don't like you... Duskstorm 17:39, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Apologize please I am a girl no a guy! Seraph Angel 15:33, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Things you should know Twilightstorm and Duskstorm are related Duskstorm is a lesbian I am the leader Seraph Angel is a girl, as you know she is nice by nature Seth and Requiem are part of this but are not here. Req is a girl Seth is a guy and hates everything. Dusk hits on Seraph regardless and Twilight is writing a story. Welcome to Royal Blood we hope to go live with our interpersonal and advanced skills. your # 9 Bloodstar 17:37, 12 April 2007 (UTC) PS how do fix your signature. XD You called Erika a guy and you got on my cousin's bad side. She is really nice and very greedy and probably wont stop trying to ask Erika aka Seraph Angel out. roflmao Twilightstorm 18:32, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Signature I want to fix my signature to fit my personality... You still have twilight as a friend and Seraph is always friendly. Dusk and twi have short fuses but Twi gets mad if you just insult him dusk gets mad over everything. Bloodstar 18:35, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Race Are you perhaps Russian? That symbol was on their flag at one point in history. Seraph Angel 19:47, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks Bloodstar 21:10, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Bloodstar 21:13, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Thank you. Bloodstar 14:35, 13 April 2007 (UTC) I think dusk likes you. XD thats goo cause she'll leaave Serah alone and start bothering you. Twilightstorm 14:41, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Communist? You don't believe in deocracy? it is the key to world peace. My belief is that those who use power over others will continue to do so until another removes the first tyrant. I don't like the military that would force civilians to do their biding or control their lives. Thank you for your time. Seraph Angel 14:45, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Red?! What is with all this red? My beautiful normal messege is ruined! Seraph Angel 14:46, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Sorry Sorry! I must of did something wrong. Please help! Bloodstar 14:49, 13 April 2007 (UTC) No We do not have X-Box Live. If we did you can expect the worst and inhumane abilities from us. This clan, as I said is for a select few. I seem to get into trouble alot. --''Serpentarius'' Royal Blood -punch punch- HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! you there? your booooooooooooooooooring XD do somethin! Duskstorm 19:02, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Wisdom Congrats. You are in our clan. We are small and the admins hate when I bring clan business into this place so please delete after wards. I also wish to know more about you and who you are Jacob. Help us out with Ars Arcanum. Bloodstar 16:00, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :No, we do not have a problem with your plan, or clans in general. ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 16:04, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Can not. I don't have MSN. What is... Bebo? None the less... Your friend Ryan should watch what he says. Altima is not aggressive aggressive she is very violent to men. She is only nice to Duskstorm. The two are asid to be married in 3 years. Bloodstar 20:29, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Yesh! You should see her water melons! ^//.//^ iiiiiiiiiiii'm in wuv! Duskstorm 20:31, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Oh dear... you hate the French? Altima has French blood... This would mean I am free from Dusk... Seraph Angel 20:34, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Is he now... I was under the impression that he was a grea leader and chivalrous. I vanquished such a thought after arguing with that... that thing! I hope you have told know one my real age... It is important that only you alone can know. I don't want the others to think less of me. Delete the age sentence after you read it. Thank you. --[[User:Bloodstar|''Serpentarius]] Royal Blood What is her age exactly? Is she old or young? I must know this. Also does anyone care, besides Twilight, that Sara who is 13 and Olivia who is 18 are going to marry? And is that all you care about Dusk? Her breast size? Seraph Angel 15:08, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :This is getting inappropriate. Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 16:04, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ... Yes! and she does understand meh so XP you try finding someone who doesn't care what you done or do. she cares about me like i care about her an shes the pervert n the relationship!!!!Duskstorm 15:10, 30 April 2007 (UTC) What the heck! I was going to say hell but... yea... where the hell do you guys actually live? I understand Sara but everyone else gets on early! maybe not Jacob and Seth. but still wheres my help? Whos helping me finish Ars Arcanum?! WHY ARE WE ON JACOBS TALK PAGE why not mine?... forget I ever said any thing. Twilightstorm 15:14, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Talk pages YEA ets go have this talk on Twi's talk page! Duskstorm 15:15, 30 April 2007 (UTC) O//.//O Is Relenless a girl?! Duskstorm 15:23, 2 May 2007 (UTC) >//.//< I am not obsessed! just tell meh! is RR a girl or a guy Duskstorm 14:22, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Talk Ya know Blood and Twilight are talking more than usual... Altima 14:59, 11 May 2007 (UTC) So? I talk to him sometimes... Maybe he feels alone... Duskstorm 15:00, 11 May 2007 (UTC) What is this ''Elfin Lied? Seraph Angel 15:02, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Glad you asked Erika. Elfin Lied is an anime centered around a sadistic girl named Lucy who is a diclonis. Me and Sara are familiar with it but I never seen the ending. It is generally sad, bloody, romantic, and much more. Lucy developes a split personality that is infantile and the two share the same body. If Lucy were real I'd be in love all over again. That type of women are very hard to come by; constantly jealouse and fighing over what she wants and causes mass murders of millions. Just to let you all know, mind your own business... I already have to much to worry about... Twilightstorm 15:07, 11 May 2007 (UTC) So err whats.. whats going on? I go away a while and i miss the conversations, lol --Climax-Void Chat or Where teh hell ya been?! Serpentarius.... Look at this thing here. All of us are joining it but we need more guys and my partner. Twilightstorm 20:34, 18 May 2007 (UTC) I have a job for you... Find out wo this starryNova user is to Twilightstorm. I am very conerned... and also abotu this mystery girl... Bloodstar 18:44, 22 May 2007 (UTC) I'm a bit jealous... Please just spy on Michel please? Bloodstar 19:51, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Funny... Thak you Jacob. Bloodstar 15:15, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Ey Jacob, welcome back You should download xfire and play halo pc. Iam a god at it. Also everyone is having their vacation,cept me. Ophelia refuses to talk to me so uh... everything is i guess normal. Ish. well welcome back anyway Twilightstorm 21:16, 24 July 2007 (UTC) MSN Do oyu have MSN? --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 18:46, 26 July 2007 (UTC) AO! I have an rp up You've been invited and what not, I don't have those fancy boxes the others have but hey its a start so serch for Siege of Serenity and join a side. Twilightstorm 01:53, 19 August 2007 (UTC) hey, glad to see you here! remember me, RR? :) keep in touch, and happy new year! [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hey haha not much! =P I'm at Harvard now, so really busy ... pretty excited that Kimberly Ivy Blackburn just won the Best Article of the Year in 2008 and that I got RP:Beyond Veil's Azure up and running ... what brings you here? :P [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:35, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yea, Wikipedia's OKish; I was on there for several years before moving to Wikia (the AFD process is really infuriating but I still contribute infrequently). You're in undergrad now? How's life? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 12:48, 3 January 2009 (UTC)